The Cyclonian With The Iron Suit Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow must duel a Talon named Twister (Voiced by: David A Kaye) who is bent on being better than Dark Ace with an iron suit and only Piper can help Aerrow! AerrowxPiper moment at the end.


The Cyclonian with the Iron Suit Starring Aerrow and Piper

Note: This isn't brilliant but I needed to think of something but if you like it enjoy.

set 13 weeks after Energy Crisis

On Cyclonia Cyclonis had her Talons build a giant iron suit.

"I need Dark Ace here along with Ravess and Snipe so I need someone else but i'll deal with it once I find a way to the Far Side of Atmos." said Cyclonis what she didn't noticed a Talon by the name of Twister stole the iron suit.

"Won't have one of those useless commanders use this beauty." he said and flew off with it. "Now to do something Dark Ace couldn't do kill the Storm Hawks!"

Meanwhile Aerrow, Piper and the others were on Terra Atmosia talking to Sky Knights from across the Atmos.

"Like I said months ago all the Sky Knights are the best of the best." smiled Aerrow and Piper put her hand on Aerrow's shoulder in agreement.

"Very wise words Aerrow." she said.

Then Twister flew in with the suit and started blasting knocking a lot of Sky Knights but Aerrow dodged.

"Who ever you are we'll settle this without too many people around." intrusted Aerrow.

"If that's what you want fine Storm Hawk!" yelled Twister.

Soon Aerrow flew across the sky near Atmosia with loads of people watching from ships but Piper was concerned.

"I don't like this this seems like a dangerous game worse than anything that me and the others have ever done." she thought and turned to Starling who could see Piper was worried and whispered to her to help if things get out of hand!

"DUEL!" yelled Aerrow and Twister and they duelled with energy blades and with flying skills!

But Twister was making sure Aerrow had no chance on winning bashing him hard damaging his Skimmer but Aerrow used his Glider!

"Need to find an empty Terra to land." thought Aerrow rubbing a burised bit of his arm!

"COME OUT AND FIGHT STORM HAWK YOU COWARD!" yelled Twister as he flew after him!

"What's wrong with Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"He's getting weak." said Finn.

"OH NO!" cried Piper. "THAT TALON IS GOING TO KILL HIM! WE HAVE TO STOP THE DUEL!"

"We can't do that it's the rules." said Harrier.

"The duel must continue." said the Register.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE THAT IS A FRIEND NOT AN EXPENDIBLE PERSON!" yelled Piper and left for her Heli-Scooter. "I've got to help Aerrow before that Talon kills him!"

On the Terra!

"This will hurt!" cried Aerrow getting a piece of his shirt over his leg!

"I GOT YOU NOW ONE SMALL STEP FOR CYCLONIA ONE BIG STEP TO OBLIVION FOR THE STORM HAWKS!" cackled Twister.

"AERROW! LOOK OUT!" cried Piper.

"PIPER!" yelled Aerrow then Twister fired destroying some trees landing on Aerrow and Piper.

"PIPER! AERROW!" cried Finn and Lynn.

"What is Piper doing there?!" asked Harrier.

"Helping her friend!" replied Starling.

"LOOK!" called Dove.

Aerrow moved a tree off him and Piper with his Energy Blades!

"PIPER! She's dead or dying I can't tell! That Talon I must stop him perminatly!" yelled Aerrow and flew in and bashed Twister!

"HEY DON'T STOP!" yelled Twister!

"CAN IT TALON!" yelled Aerrow destroying the suit!

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I'M A CYCLONIAN YOU CAN'T KILL ME SKY KNIGHTS DON'T KILL!" yelled Twister.

"YOU MURDERED PIPER AND YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" yelled Aerrow. "NOW!"

"NO!" yelled Twister.

"AERROW DON'T!" cried Piper limping. "I'm ok just banged up that's all."

"But this Talon is still gulity of attempted murder!" protested Aerrow.

"We can charge him later." said Piper and Aerrow let Twister go as Finn and Lynn cuffed him.

"Sorry I got into a blind rage!" cried Aerrow.

"It's ok Aerrow." replied Piper. "You did the right thing destroying that armour even if you did it just for me."

then she fell over.

"Seems my leg gave away." said Piper and hugged Aerrow.

"Aerrow broke the rules of..." started Harrier.

"Be quiet!" ordered Starling. "Leave Aerrow and Piper alone I can see a great future for these two."

"Thanks." replied Aerrow as he picked Piper up. "You mind?"

"Please carry on." smiled Piper.

A few days later...

"My plan has failed!" growled Cyclonis on Cyclonia and I knoew Dark Ace didn't do this. "Who ever did this will pay!"

On the Condor.

"How's your leg?" asked Aerrow.

"Getting better I hope I'm not needed for any missions." smiled Piper.

"Missions don't seem the same without you Pi." admitted Aerrow holding her hand. "I feared I lost you a few days ago."

"I'm glad I woke up in time." sighed Piper.

"Sorry I losted it." replied Aerrow.

"Aerrow." started Piper. "Good work out there a few days ago."

Then Aerrow kissed her hand.

"That Talon better stay in prison if he knows what's good for him." he said and Piper couldn't help but smile that Aerrow showed a lot of concern for her.

"He will I'm sure of it but forget him we have the Atmos to save." she said.

"And for you to recover." reminded Aerrow.

"True." smiled Piper grabbing hold of Aerrow's hand even tighter. "I'm glad we're friends Aerrow."

"Me too Piper." smiled Aerrow and they hugged.

The End


End file.
